


Never Over You

by itsnotreallyme



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Not Logan Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotreallyme/pseuds/itsnotreallyme
Summary: Fix it for 6x18What if Rory had gone off with Jess after the fight with Logan instead of going back inside the bar to Logan.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 54





	Never Over You

This was not how Rory wanted this evening to go. She and Jess were supposed to go out, catch up, eat some food. It was supposed to be a simple, fun evening with an old friend who had _published a book (!)_ and she wanted to celebrate that accomplishment. But instead, she sat awkwardly next to her drunk and possessive boyfriend whose presence and attitude made Jess turn back into teenage-monosyllabic Jess instead of Rory’s-friend Jess.

Rory couldn’t help but wonder how she got herself into this situation again. Here she was with her jealous boyfriend who is making a big deal about how she is his and not Jess’s. How does this keep happening?

“You know, I should just write down all my random thoughts and stuff that happens to me and conversations I have, and just add a bunch of he said, she said’s, and get it published. You got a copy on you?” Logan declared drunkenly. He’s being an ass and Rory didn’t want to admit it, but recently he had been turning more into this conceited Mr. Huntzberger and less the Logan she fell in love with.

“No.” Jess answered coldly.

“You should send me a copy.” Logan barreled forward.

“Sure. And where do I send it, the blonde dick at Yale?” Jess finally rose to the bait Logan had been setting all night.

“Jess.” Rory tried to stop Jess, tell him it wasn’t worth it.

“Whoa whoa, we’re just trying to keep it friendly here buddy.”

Rory addressed Logan as she got up to follow Jess out of the bar, “Get out of my way.”

“Forget him Rory.”

“No, Logan. I will not ‘forget him’. He is my friend and I get that you feel threatened by him or something but you should’ve trusted me, your girlfriend, and been at the very least civil to someone who is important to me. He accomplished something huge. He published a book! But you can’t see past your own ego to be happy for him.

Tonight you were a pretentious, egotistical, possessive asshole. I would like to say it’s a one time occurrence, but this has been happening a lot recently, and I’m done. We’re done, Logan. Don’t follow me.”

“Jess!” Rory yelled as she jogged to catch up with Jess. He stopped and turned to look at her. “I’m sorry-He shouldn’t have treated you like that. Let’s go somewhere else and start the evening over again.”

“Don’t you have to go back to your _boyfriend_?” Jess asked looking at the sidewalk, preparing himself for Rory to go back to him.

“Well he’s not my boyfriend anymore, so no.” Rory answered firmly. Jess looked up in shock.

“What?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Let’s get some food.” Rory started walking to a nearby diner she knew.

“Ok.” The two walked in silence a moment, both processing the events of the past 2 hours. After a moment, Jess broke the silence.

“So...where are we going?”

“There’s a diner around the corner. Not as good as Luke’s, of course, but they make a decent burger and the coffee isn’t awful.” Rory answered, starting to regain her excitement for the night. She had her friend back in town and she no longer had to wrangle Logan and his irresponsibility and childishness. She felt lighter than she had in awhile.

The two entered the diner, took a seat, and started looking through the menu. The food was pretty typical of any diner, but it gave them a chance to focus on something other than each other.

“So what’s good here?” Jess asked. Rory looked over with her brows furrowed.

“You said you’ve been here before. Anything I should look out for?”

“It’s all pretty good, but I have to admit I’ve never tried their salads so try at your own risk.” Rory laughed and Jess smiled.

“Of course. I would never expect any child of your mother’s to eat vegetables unless piled on top of pizza.”

“Even then we add extra cheese so we don’t have to see them. Plausible deniability.” Rory adds, both smiling. They had fallen into their old rhythm and Rory was glad their night was salvageable after their run in with Logan. Logan. A look must have crossed Rory’s face because Jess’s smile dropped and he cautiously put his hand over hers on the table.

“I know you said you don’t want to talk about it, but if you change your mind, I’m here.” They sat like that for a moment and Rory was about to say something when a sullen college student came over.

“What can I get for you tonight?”

“Oh uh, I’ll get a cheeseburger with fries and coffee.” Rory managed to say, her usual order when she comes here to study. Jess seemed to just want the waiter to leave.

“Uh I’ll just have the same but with coke instead of coffee.”

“Ok. It’ll be out shortly.” The waiter finished and walked off to help another table. Jess and Rory sat silent before Jess moved his hand off of Rory’s where he had left it. Before he could get his hand too far, Rory’s hand twisted to grab hold of his hand again. Rory was looking at the table but she started talking.

“I’ve been having doubts for a while now. About me and Logan. He’s always played pranks and pulled stupid stunts, I knew that, but recently he’s been acting so _immature_. He has so many doors open to him but he doesn’t see it so he goes off and drinks all weekend or goes to Atlantic City for days on end instead of looking forward and making a plan. Most of the time when we hang out now I feel more like a babysitter than a girlfriend. Not only that, but also his family! They want him to marry some faceless, ambition-less woman who will stand by his side and be a pretty face. That isn’t me! It never will be me. So yeah, I’ve been having doubts for a while. But then you show up, with your life together and a _book_ to show for it, so grown up. Because we are grown ups now and it’s time we started acting like it, but Logan isn’t. He doesn’t see it. Tonight just solidified everything. He never should’ve treated the way he did. I’m sorry he treated you like that and started our night off on the wrong foot because I was and still am so excited for tonight.” By now tears were falling down Rory’s cheeks and her eyes had made their way up to Jess’s eyes that looked suspiciously misty as well. Jess cleared his throat.

“Don’t be sorry. None of this is your fault. I’m excited for tonight, too. So let’s just keep moving forward. And thank you, for sharing all that with me.” Rory gave a weak smile and reached for the coffee that had shown up sometime during her speech. She paused to savor the coffee she so desperately needed right now. A moment later their food arrived and they dug in. Their meal passed with general conversation about their lives and families. Nothing too deep but enough to catch each other up.

After dinner, Jess and Rory decided to take a walk through the nearby park. Neither wanted their night together to end so they walked arm in arm down the walking path in the local park.

“So, when are you heading back to Philly?”

“I’m not sure. Might head to Stars Hollow for a few days first. I want to show Luke my book and plus, I owe him an apology. The last few times we saw each other were not the best.”  
“Oh.”

“But I’ll probably stay in Hartford for a day or two before I head to the Hollow, if you want to hang out again.” Jess posed it as a suggestion, but in the way Rory’s face lit up he knew she would say yes before she even opened her mouth.

“Yes. That would be nice.”

“But maybe this time we skip the boyfriend drama part of the evening. I don’t have it in me for another verbal sparring match,” Jess joked. Rory laughed but softly, the smile on her face beginning to fade.

“Oh man. I’m sorry. I was just trying to joke. I didn’t mean to throw everything in your face. I shouldn’t have said-” He was cut off by Rory’s lips on his. He immediately deepened the kiss and Rory returned with fervor. When the need for air was too great, the two parted and stood with their foreheads together, trying to get their breathing back to normal.

“Sorry. I’ve been trying to find a reason to do that all night.”

“Me too,” Jess confessed, “but you just broke up with Logan. I didn’t want to push you.”

“I appreciate that. Yes, I loved Logan but not like you. I don’t think I ever completely got over you. I just shoved it all down and forced myself forward. I never stopped loving you, not really. Seeing you again brought it all back, especially seeing you and Logan next to each other. You and I had more chemistry before we even started dating than Logan and I ever did. And we have way more in common. And you know me,--you know me better than almost anyone.”

“For the record, I never stopped loving you, either,” Jess responded with a grin. Rory smiled up at Jess before pulling him in for another kiss. The two smiled at each other again then continued walking hand in hand.

“So...wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“Hmm...maybe. I’m supposed to meet up with an old friend tomorrow night, but I could cancel,” Jess teased, and Rory nudged him in the arm before Jess answered.

“I would love to get dinner with you.” Rory wrapped her arms around Jess’s waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Jess kissed the top of her head as they continued their walk through the park, both looking forward to the future and how much brighter it had just become.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
